Shiana-Merr-D'hios
Appearance Like most of her species, Shiana is of fearsome appearance to many of human descent. She resembles a panther, true to her heritage with house D'hios, sporting black fur and green eyes. At almost six and a half feet she stands comparably tall, and unlike with humans, Kartanin females are by no means more slender or less muscular than their male counterparts. Her muscles are constantly visible on each exposed patch of fur, their tensing and flexing apparent even through her chainlink armour. Her armour, next to a finely crafted sword at her side, lined with sapphire gems, is yet another facet that would lead some to believe the Kartanin to be barbarians from some backwater worlds. Her voice is slightly more in line for what humans expect of females, though still fairly deep. Her basic is somewhat rough and accented, due to simple physiology. Personality Like all experienced members of the Temple, Shiana is - for other Kartanin often eerily - calm and disciplined, and also more likely to accept implicated insults born from cultural misunderstandings. Still, she follows the traditions of her heritage, and one would be advised to avoid goading or directly insulting her. While not prone to violent outbursts of emotion, she values her honour - and doesn't take kindly on it diminished. She holds certain respect for Jedi Knights, though she hasn't had many dealings with them so far. Biography Shiana was born as daughter to Cyara-Lin-D'hios, and thus barely experienced the noble upbringing of the great house D'hios, instead being raised by the priests of the Temple of the Voice. Even moreso than other Kartanin, she was constantly tested. Like all of her kind, she was often set loose into the icy wilderness of Kartan, and it was during a battle with a Cherrsalk, an arachnid predator of impressive size, when she heard the call of the Voice of Ardustaar for the first time, whispering about the secrets of existance. Whispering about victory. She had been chosen to become one of the Asanatira, inquisitor and protector of Ardustaar. Way of the Warrior All Kartanin serve within the Warfleet, and Asanatira are no exception. Her earliest true engagement took place during the Srana Rebellion in 12 BBY. The Frenna colony had started a number of guerilla strikes and even terrorist attacks against Dominion forces, declaring independance and calling all of their kin who didn't follow traitor. Kartan responded swiftly, dispatching a task force to Srana. The ground troops consisted of many young Kartanin desiring to prove themselves in battle, just as Shiana, and no negotiations took place until frennan resistance was shattered to pieces. Shiana herself had proven her worth as a warrior, and was recalled to Kartan. Servant to the Voice After tasting her first blood, Shiana was trained in the ways of the Voice. First within the Temple, later on missions aside her more experienced Elders. In 3 BBY, she was given a first assignment of her own. She tracked down a traitor priest to an area of space now known as the Leeran Colonies, and brought him and his followers to justice by her claws. Thus, she earned the Sapphire Blade of Ardustaar, symbol of Ardustaars protectors. Drillaria During the final assault on the pirate capital of Drillaria, Shiana commanded the fleet contingent of House D'hios - a single Chakrar Warcruiser with an assortment of escort ships. She led part of the ground assault force, and personnally participated in the engangement that saw the death of the pirate king. Her efforts and bravery have earned her the reputation as a "Hero of Drillaria", a fact which - like with most Kartanin titles - is flaunted by any subordinates announcing her presence. The Known Galaxy Shiana was among the first Kartanin to visit the known galaxy. Hunting down a human terrorist, she followed him for thousands of lightyears, briefly pretending to join a pirate group in the Croan system and finally catching up with him near Sluis Van. This mission and accompanying reports are also among the reason why the Kartanin eventually contacted Draconis Incorporated about a mining contract, and not nearby Kar Mining Operations. During this expedition, her fighter crashlanded on Illum, where she met Jedi Knight Drath Orion and his apprentice. She was able to leave the planet again with their assistance. The Jade Worlds Though not present for the initial contact with the Jade Worlds - that honour belonged to her mother - she was the first official ambassador to set foot upon Jade Worlds soil. Later, Shiana was placed as an overseer of the Jade Sectors integration into the Dominion. Confederate Civil War When the Temple took control of the Dominion, Shiana was part of the group dispatched to the High Council to bring about the power change. Later, she commanded the first relief forces sent to the Black Star Confederacy. Skills & Abilities As an Asanatira and member of the Sapphire Guard, Shiana is one of the strongest warriors of the Dominion. Her devotion to the Voice and lifelong puts her on par with Jedi Blademasters where direct battle is concerned. Her skills at Battle Precognition and her empathic abilities aid in this matter as well. Aside from that, she is both an accomplished commander in space and ground warfare, and a skilled diplomat as far as Kartanin go. Her discipline and empathy means she can relate to foreigners far better than most of her kind would try to, and from her journeys to known space and the Jade Worlds she also has valuable experience with them. Category:CharactersCategory:Kartanin Dominion CharactersCategory:LightsidersCategory:KartaninCategory:Darkheyr